The Strangest Feelings
by DragonWarrior
Summary: For those that have seen this Saturdays episode about Logan's past, u'll know what I'm talking about when I say that KITTY and LOGAN would make a good couple.. This is how is evolves... PLZ review! Oh and its rated that only cuz the stuff comes up to chap
1. Default Chapter

The Strangest Feelings

******The Strangest Feelings**

**By: Dragon_Warrior**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I do not own X-Men Evolution, the cartoon or the movie, or any character of that matters! I'm just a person who oves making up stories about ppl.. so whoever made X-Men-don't mind me!**

** **

**Authors Note: For those who have seen this Saturday's episode, the one with Logan and his past, will now what I'm talking about when I say that Logan and Kitty had a little thing. Well, it kinda showed to me, like Kitty really cared about Logan at that time. Sure, everyone things that he's kinda off sometimes but hey its like she cared. And Logan actually didn't slice her to threads too ^_^ Oh I'll stop babbling you ppl want to read this story already... And once your done.. Please give me a review! And be kind, this is my first X-Men fanfic so far ~.^**

**Dragon Warrior**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kitty was writing in her journal again. She had nothing else to do, she finished her school work already. Rogue barged in and asked if she had gotten today's history notes.

' Take them. Its like, I have no use for them now.' Kitty shrugged as she handed a pile of notes to Rogue. Rogue left and muttered a goodbye, trying to read Kitty's cursive handwriting.

She sighed. ' Its just one of those days again.. Just like yesterday..' She remembered everything clearly. ' Poor Logan.. Maybe I'll go check up on him again.' She closed her mini-laptop and headed to the east wing of the mansion.

Kitty rapped lightly on the door, and when she got no response she passed through the door. Logan was resting, sleeping quietly although he softly snored. Kitty stood right next to him and felt his forehead, which she could feel his heartbeat from because of the pain.

' It must be very hard for him. I'd spaz out if that happened to me too..' She looked sadly into his innocent face. _He's so strange. No wonder that has to do with his past._ She sat down on the chair nearby and opened her laptop and started typing softly.

:: Logan's still asleep. I wonder when he'll wake up, be the same grouchy guy that never lets us in on what he's up to and has a mysterious past. Professor said that he's bound to wake up soon and feel better. I just hope he'll be all right, it seems kinda different without him calling me half-pint and groaning whenever I mess up in training. I kinda like him, he seems so strange and sweet at the same time. I can't believe I just like, said that. I think my brain is going mush now! ::

Kitty laughed and glanced at Logan again. _But then again, he is cute with his hair like that; and that unshaved fuzz gives him the ruddy wolf look. .._ ' Oh Kitty! Get a hold of yourself! Its just Logan!' She grasped her ponytail and tightened it, then left after she checked on him. 

Kurt looked up - or should I say down - from the chandelier. He saw Kitty come out of the hospital wing, and got jealous. _She always seems to like the other guys. Its not fair! I'll show her!_

He teleported in front of her, scaring Kitty. ' Like, ew! Can't you control that power of yours? Sheesh!' Kitty said irritated. _Sometimes he can be so annoying!_ She huffed and headed for the balcony, where she hoped no one was there. 

Kurt scratched his hair. ' What's up with Kitty? I was only playing!' He said in his german accent. He shrugged and teleported to the balcony to get some air.

' God! Do you have to always be everywhere!?!?' Kitty yelled, balling her hands into fists. ' Wherever I go, you eventually find a way to follow me!' Kurt frowned. He didn't know she was going to be here too. 

' Okay, okay! I'll leave if it makes you happy! I know when I'm not wanted!' 

Kitty sighed. ' Wait- don't go! Look, I'm really sorry. I'm just tense about yesterday thats all... I didn't mean to shout at you like that'

She flopped onto a chair, opening her laptop. ' Its just-everything seems off for me today'

Kurt gave her thumbs up. ' Thats okay! Everybody likes the fuzzy dude!'

Kitty laughed and continued her journal. _:: Kurt and I had a little misunderstanding. He seems okay sometimes, but sometimes he just seems as weird as Logan. I don't think he understands girls much-probably never even encountered one in Germany except his mom. Well I dunno much about him except that he leaves his blue hair everywhere in the shower that's just plain gross..::_

' Kitty! Hello! Where is that guurl?' She heard Rogue's voice downstairs. She passed to the lower level, wondering what Rogue wanted.

' Your notes are all messed up. Where's the stuff about..?' Kurt heard Rogue rave on. His tail swished slightly as something caught his attention. ' Kitty's computer.. Hmm.. I wonder what she's been writing. He lifted the laptop with his tail and read the first part that Kitty wrote about Logan. Kurt closed the laptop with a gulp.. A dull pang hit him in the heart. ' Kitty... Likes Log-loggggann' His last words were slurred as sadness showered over him. Sadly, he put the laptop on the chair and teleported to the training room and sat on some machine mourning over the news he had read.

' Kitty doesn't like me at all' He whimpered and held his ears.

~~~Meanwhile-- Logan had finally woken up after midnight. He held his throbbing head, and drowsily looked around. He moved his arm away from Kitty's sleeping head. _Wait!? Kitty? How long has she been here?_

He gazed at her confusingly. _What's she doing up so late over here?_ He smiled affectionately and gently moved his arm away. Kitty was still asleep.

Hey half-pint. Wake up' He felt like saying that in her face growling it loudly, but instead he slipped his arms around her and picked her off the bed. Kitty mumbled something and draped an arm over him.

Logan looked at her strangely. She looks so peaceful and calm. I'd hate to wake her up.' He carried her back to her room, observing her.

He put her down on her bed and placed the covers over her. Goodnight Kitty.' For the strangest reason, he didn't know why, but he kissed her on her forehead. _What did I just do? _He shook his head and told himself it was probably a dream or a side effect as he walked towards his room.

Rogue's mouth was wide open at the scene she had just saw. Ew. Logan kissed Kitty Hmm.. They do make a good couple, a wolf and a cat' She snickered and went back to sleep, imagining pictures of Logan and Kitty together and laughing silently. _Too bad Kitty doesn't know about this, lil gal was asleep.. Can't wait to tell her tomorrow!_


	2. Let the kissing begin....

The Strangest Feelings = Chapter 2

**The Strangest Feelings = Chapter 2**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**X-Men aren't mine. It belongs to whatever company and whatsoever.. Do I always have to say this? I doubt it ^_^**

** **

**Authors Note: See I have this problem. I write that I think should happen then this new idea pops in my head so the story gets changed around. So that means no summaries for now in the beginning :p Plz review! I'd love to hear what fans out there think of my story.**

**Dragon Warrior**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Are you kidding me? He kissed me? On the forehead?' Kitty was going to flip, she was practically giddy.

Uh, why are you so excited? I'd be like, gross out!' Rogue shivered. Yeah, on the forehead Kitty. At least that's what I think I saw when I wanted to see what the noise was about. Maybe it was on the lips, like a tap kiss. I dunno, just like leave me alone already!'

Kitty smiled and jumped up. _I can't believe this happened! So he kinda likes me too! _She ran to her side of the room and started typing on the laptop excitedly Rogue's news.

Rogue watched her and smiled evilly. Y'know I could blackmail Wolverine for this. That way I can get whatever I want for not telling. It'll ruin his macho lone wolf image'

Kitty frowned and Rogue would've sworn her eyes were burning from such a sever stare. Don't you dare tell anyone!'

Rogue raised her hands as if to surrender. Okay! Okay! Oh, here he comes now. I think I'll leave you two alone, lovebirds.'

Kitty fussed over her vanity in a flash and stopped once Logan stepped in. He cleared his throaght. She pretended to continue typing as she felt her cheeks blush furiously. _Oh god, I hope he doesn't see that! _

Oh hi Mr. Logan. Are you um.. feeling any better?' She asked, trying not to blush more. She noticed he still had the band around his head. 

He awkwardly stood there and nodded. _His eyes look so serious._ I umm.. came to tell you something Kitty' _Wow, he's never talked to me so nicely and actually said my name before. .. Something's up.._

_ _

__Kitty closed her laptop nonchalantly and got off her bed and looked up at him. She couldn't help but notice how buff he looked with tight pants and a muscle shirt on.

Yeah?' She laughed, looking into his eyes. 

He took in a deep breath. _One side of him said, don't do it its only an effect from the removal of your chip.. But another side said, who cares you have feelings now and you have feelings for her too. Just do it already!_ Logan slowly lifted her face and lowered his head and kissed Kitty. She closed her eyes and kissed back. It was her first kiss ever, and for her it felt like time stopped just for that kiss. It was Logan's first kiss too; he had never really liked a female before because he never felt any true emotions. 

Finally, Logan realized he was out of breath, just like Kitty. Kitty gasped looking into his deep eyes as they broke the kiss. That's what I wanted to tell you.' He rasped, trying to catch his breath. Logan never recognized how pretty Kitty looked when she was blushing deep red; especially since he could see each of those long lashes he was so close to her, breathing in deeply.

Kitty didn't know what to do. She was inexperienced with boys, and decided that she should give him a kiss again. And that's what she did, but for some reason he kissed her back for a second then groaned. His head started hurting him again, and he held his excruciating head.

A worried look spread across her face. Logan? Are you hurt?' She asked panicking. Should I call Professor?'

Logan glanced at her and yelled. The pain was unbearable for him, and he fell to his knees. She held his hand and called out to the Professor to read her mind. He came quickly, and placed a hand on his head. 

Professor Xavier removed his hand and looked at Kitty. His mind is reacting to strong feelings. Can you help him back to the wing?' Kitty quickly nodded and held Logan.

Logan? Listen to me, everything will be alright. Just hold on I'm taking you back to your room' She held his hand and they both passed through the walls down until they reached the floor with his room.

The professor reached headed there and told Logan to rest. After he left, Kitty had mixed feelings. She looked reflectively at him and sighed. Something was going on in his brain, something that was triggered when she kissed him. She squeezed his hand and whispered goodbye. Then she thought of what just happened. _Professor Xavier probably knows all about this by now, and I bet he will discuss it with us.. I wonder how the others are gonna react to the news._


	3. Word gets out :p

The Strangest Feelings = Chapter 3

**The Strangest Feelings = Chapter 3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** **

**Authors Note: By now if you are still reading then you do know that I don't own X-Men already. I think that the last chapter wasn't explaining feelings too much becuz I've been jammed for time these days. **

** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kitty knew this was coming. Of all times, Xavier had to pick on the one where they were eating peacefully. Xavier cleared his throat.

X-Men, I think we have to discuss what has happened with Logan yesterday. Now Kitty, not to barge on in your personal life, but what seems to have caused Logan's brain crash is that he's had a new emotion. Now this goes out to all of you, it would be better if you had relations with people in the institute than outside. That way you wouldn't have to break the news to the other person. Now everyone, we all know who has relations with whom and whom. Hopefully for us, there will be more additions to X-Men, and one day two of us or hopefully more will get together and have Well, I don't need to continue since I see strange looks' 

Jean was blushing as she glanced at Josh, while Rogue was fuming as she looked at Jean for looking at Josh. Kurt sadly glanced at Kitty, who was uncomfortably squirming in her seat. Evan drummed his fingers against the table and smiled as he watched everyone give each other faces, following by his aunt who did the same but more maturely. 

I think he's right, X-Men. People outside of the world don't exactly like people who are different, and if you do fall in lo-I mean in a relationship with someone in the school we are trying to tell you about your safety.' Storm added quietly. Now lets finish our dinner' Everyone ate in silence, and Kitty could feel eyes from time to time land on her as she didn't look up from her plate.

Kitty wished she could have Logan with her, or else no one at the recreation room would've whispered stuff or cracked jokes about them. She flopped down on a fat cushion and fideled with a loose string of her jacket. She could hear Josh and Jean from across the room

Kitty and Logan? Isn't that kinda strange' Jean whispered. Josh nodded. Yeah.. I know Isn't Logan a bit too old for her? I mean, he's like 25 or something and she's 17.' Jean nodded. Yeah, major age difference' They whispered. Kurt and Evan were the only ones that didn't really say anything, except she would've expected Evan to. They sat next to her and played Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. Kitty sighed and played along. It was a surprise she had gotten the chance to play first.

100 bucks, Kitty. Which of the following is not a flower? A) Magnolia B) Ivory C) Daisies D)Narcissus..' Kurt read the card out to her.

B, Ivory' Kitty said.

Correct! And for 200 bucks To kiss is called which of the following bases? A) 2nd Base B) 3rd Base C) 1st Base D) Triangular Base.' Kurt started smiling once he read the question.

Evan laughed. That's where she and Logan have gone.. Oh wait I'm wrong, probably to 3rd already!' He laughed. Kitty growled ( hehhehe ^_^ ) and stood up angrily. She stomped her foot and yelled. What is it with you all! Evan, can't you be serious sometimes! Aaarg!' She yelled then angrily passed down the floor to her room.

Evan stopped laughing and looked around. What? It was funny!' He shrunk back at everyone's mean glares. Jean hurried out to Kitty's room.

Kitty?' Jean called out, opening her door. She wasn't there. She must be at Logan's.. I guess I shouldn't disturb them, Logan will comfort her..' She smiled and went back to the recreation room.

She was at Logan's room, crying softly in his arms. Logan calmed her down by stroking her hair and rubbing her back. He wiped a tear away that was cascading down her soft cheek.

Don't cry, Kitty..' He made a sound with his throat, something like a purr, that calmed her down. She wiped away the wetness of her tears with the back of her hand and leaned onto Logan. 

It's like they're so immature.' She choked, feeling tears coming again. 

Listen to me. Whatever they said was probably untrue, and they should apologies. But right now lets just enjoy the moment of being together, ok?' He said softly, giving her a kiss. Kitty put her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist, hugging his body closer to hers. _I feel like he's so in control.. Like the leader of the pack.. Oh yeah, he is And he's so handsome and nice.._

_ _

__Logan couldn't take in the fact that at that moment he was kissing Kitty. Kitty, of all people that he had to fall in love with! And to think he used to think she was annoying, and messed missions up with Kurt. His hands raved up to her face as he felt the perfect sculpture of her petite face as he kissed her neck gently. Kitty leaned her head back, holding him tightly. She couldn't describe what she felt, because she had never felt it before. What was the word? Ah, yes, passion. She felt passion and bliss of just being in his arms. 

Logan removed her hair band to finally see her beautiful hair let down. He ran his fingers through her silky brown hair that now tumbled over her shoulders and heard Kitty moan against their kiss. He hesitated and looked at her flushing face, as he tried to search through her eyes. _Those eyes.. Those young eyesWhat am I doing? I was thinking about pulling off her clothes! Am I crazy? She's so young!_ Kitty looked back at him then blushed as she kissed him. Then Logan pushed her down on his bed kissing her anxiously. His body pressed against hers, almost choking her. She pushed him back a distance to breathe, then continued kissing him. 

Meanwhile Jean was worried. Logan hadn't answered on the intercom, and Kitty was nowhere to be found except his place. And the place was awfully quiet in that room. She hoped Logan hadn't done something crazy She knocked three times on the door. Both their eyes widened and they pushed apart from each other. Jean opened the door to see Kitty blushing and brushing her clothes into place as Logan cleared his throat.

I just wanted to see if you were okay Logan. And Logan if you're up to it you can join us on a training session. Kitty, are you coming?' Jean raised an eyebrow as Kitty nodded, not trusting her voice.

She gave Logan a kiss on the cheek when Jean's back was turned and walked after her. Arh.. I'm fit to fight. Just because I've had a few pains here and there doesn't mean I'm weak' Logan's scratchy attitude came back.

Kitty noticed her hair was down and put it up embarrassingly. _Oh god, I wonder what Jean thinks happened_She glanced at Logan, whoes hair looked fine since it was natually messed up. She wished that Logan hadn't given her a hicky, she hated turtlenecks and plus it was summer.__

~~~~~~~~

Wow! I wouldn't of thought that the story would end up like that! I mean, I think I did the kissing part a little too much, and just imagine Kitty actually doing that! Yes I know there's allot of out of character personalities in here, but hey this IS FANFIC! And that's how I'm making it ^_^


End file.
